Królestwo Szaikan (Mroczne Wojny)
Królestwo Szaikan - chociaż Smocze Państwo Ancalagona istniało już od setek lat, przez zdecydowaną większość czasu swego istnienia było pojedynczą, otoczoną przez nieliczne pola uprawne, górską warownią zbudowaną w trzewiach potężnej znajdującej się w Górach Skowytu, Czerwonej Góry nazwanej tak od otaczających ją gleb. Jednakże na krótko przed pojawieniem się Czarnej Gwiazdy, Ostatni Smok uświadczył złowieszczej wizji przedstawiającej mu ciąg wydarzeń, które poskutkować miały zniszczeniem zarówno Fiary, jak i reszty globu. Nie chcąc do tego dopuścić Ancalagon rozpoczął podbój, mający na celu zdobycie władzy nad całą "wyspą" a tym samym pozyskanie środków do zatrzymania nieznanego zagrożenia. Królestwo Szaikan chociaż ma do swojej dyspozycji jedynie zasoby i wojska Gór Skowytu, stanowi realne zagrożenie dla całej Fiary, właśnie ze względu położenia swych punktów rekrutacyjnych. Góry Skowytu to miejsce wiecznych wojen, gdzie każdy walczy o przetrwanie, zabójcze są tu zarówno liczne konflikty jak i ciągłe najazdy bestii z Nieznanych Krain czy sama natura. Będące ojczyzną odszczepieńców, których nie chciało nawet miejsce tak brutalne jak Fiara, pasma górskie stanowią dom urodzonych wojowników, z którymi ciężko jest równać się jakiejkolwiek armii. Organizacja Państwa Chociaż nazwa Królestwo sugeruje, że władza skupia się tutaj wokół jednego monarchy, organizacja państwa Ancalagona jest dosyć skomplikowana, a to głównie ze względu na fakt, że chociaż smok sprawuje bezpośrednią kontrolę nad całością państwa, aby nie siać dodatkowego zamętu pozwolił on podbitym lub wcielonym frakcjom na zachowanie swego sposobu zarządzania państwem, czego efektem są podobne jednak różniące się hierarchie społeczeństw. I tak jak wśród orków czy innych barbarzyńskich grup nie ma większych problemów, ponieważ cała władza skupia się wokół postaci wodza, będącego zwykle najlepszym wojownikiem, (wyjątkiem od reguły są tutaj urgale, gdzie samica sprawuje kontrolę nad wioską, a wódz dowodzi wojownikami w polu, jednak nawet tam obie funkcje zyskuje się na drodze brutalnych walk), tak wśród Szaikan, wojowników Norimaru, krasnoludów z Zimowego Blasku czy rycerzy Zakonu Świtu, sytuacja jest zgoła bardziej skomplikowana. Królestwo Szaikan Chociaż w królestwie Szaikan raczej nie ma problemu z ustaleniem kto stoi na szczycie hierarchii społeczeństwa, sytuacja zaczyna robić się nieco bardziej skomplikowana wraz ze schodzeniem co raz niżej w dół. Jak każde państwo Gór Skowytu, tak i to jest społeczeństwem bardzo zmilitaryzowanym. W praktyce, każdy mieszkaniec Szaikur i okolic, niezależnie od tego czym zajmuje się na co dzień, przeszedł rygorystyczne szkolenie bojowe i posiada w swym domu broń i pancerz, którymi będzie bronił swego domu do ostatniej kropli krwi. W takim społeczeństwie trudno jest wybić się na tyle, aby zostać zawodowym żołnierzem, nie wspominając już o uzyskaniu wyższych stopni w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Z tego właśnie powodu, to nie rycerstwo, ale „duchowieństwo” stoi na czele społeczeństwa, zaraz po Ancalagonie. Urodzeni z darem posługiwania się magią, smoczy kapłani stanowią głos swego pana będąc także jego oczami i uszami. Lata treningów magicznych pod okiem samego króla sprawiły, że każdy ze smoczych kapłanów dysponuje więzią ze swym władcą. Jest ona tak potężna, że Ancalagon może dosłownie wejść w umysł swego sługi. Na dodatek, sami kapłani nie dość, że są fanatycznie oddanymi wojownikami, to na dodatek dysponują wachlarzem śmiercionośnych zdolności, mogących unicestwiać całe zastępy wrogów, jakie pojawią się na polu walki. To sprawia, że są oni nie tylko szanowani za swą wysoką pozycję, ale także sieją strach w sercach każdego Szaikana, który choćby pomyśli o zdradzie swego pana. Poniżej znajdują się natomiast regularni wojownicy, czyli najsprawniejsi, najlepsi oraz najbardziej agresywni i krwiożerczy przedstawiciele społeczności Szaikan, co ciekawe nikt nie zostaje przyjęty w poczet wojowników od razu, najpierw musi się wykazać jako regularny obrońca miasta. Z tego powodu zawodowi wojownicy są z reguły weteranami wielu walk, zawsze są gotowymi i chętnymi aby przelewać krew przeciwników. W społeczeństwie im lepszym jest się wojownikiem, tym bardziej jest się szanowanym, a władza także spojrzy znacznie przychylniejszym okiem na wojownika, który zatłukł tabuny przeciwników z użyciem swej broni, kiedy ten naruszy prawo. Z tego powodu wojownicy bardzo chętnie rywalizują ze sobą o to kto zabije więcej przeciwników, albo kto wymyśli najlepszą, najbardziej efektywną, bądź efektowną metodę ich mordowania. Taka rywalizacja jest zdrowa i pożyteczna, przynajmniej dla samych wojowników, czego raczej nie można powiedzieć o ich ofiarach. Najniżej w społeczeństwie znajdują się naturalnie zwykli mieszkańcy, chociaż nawet w tym wypadku zdarzają się podziały. Najbardziej szanowanymi zawodami są kowale lub płatnerze, oraz farmerzy. O ile powodu szacunku dla tych pierwszych raczej nie trzeba tłumaczyć, wyrabianie broni, pancerzy, ale także narzędzi pozwalających społeczeństwu normalnie funkcjonować jest raczej istotne, tak wielu nie rozumie powodu szacunku dla farmerów. Cóż, jest on dość oczywisty dla Szaikan, ci ludzie niemal cały czas znajdują się za murami fortecy, czego efektem jest oni są tymi, najbardziej wystawionymi na atak i znajduje to też swe odzwierciedlenie w liczbach, największa ilość wojowników, pochodzi właśnie z rodzin farmerów. Dalej za tymi dwoma zawodami społecznymi znajdują się górnicy, niemagiczni albo nie dość uzdolnieni, aby zostać kapłanami krwi, uzdrowiciele i inżynierowie, dalej wszelkiej maści rzemieślnicy, zajmujący się wyrabianiem sprzętu nie powiązanego z wojną, a na samym dole kupcy i handlarze, którzy są szczególnie nielubiani, ponieważ ze względu na wykonywany zawód, zdarza im się opuszczać Szaikur. Norimar W Normiarze społeczeństwo zbudowane jest nieco inaczej. Naturalnie systemem panującym nadal jest władza absolutna, tle że skupiona w osobie barona. W odróżnieniu od Szaikan, u których nie istnieje coś takiego jak szlachta, a pozycje uprzywilejowaną, może zdobyć każdy kto ma dość samozaparcia i chęci, w Norimarze stan szlachecki jest czymś, z czym trzeba się urodzić, jak to zwykle ma miejsce w państwach feudalnych. Norimarczycy różnią się od Szaikan, także tym, że ich kobiety bardzo rzadko zajmują się wojskowością, częściej powierza się im rolę kapłanek lub uzdrowicielek, niż członkiń regularnej armii, w przeciwieństwie do mieszanej krwi, której przedstawiciele wychodzą z założenia, że takie marnowanie sprawnych bojowo zasobów ludzkich to czysta głupota. Władza także skupiona jest wokół płci męskiej i naprawdę bardzo rzadko zdarza się, aby kobieta piastowała jakieś istotne stanowisko, dlatego postać Laury, samodzielnie piastującej stanowisko barona Norimaru, wywołała niemałe poruszenie w społeczności miasta-państwa. Co ciekawe, chociaż stan szlachecki w Normiarze jest rzeczą, z którą trzeba się urodzić, Żelazne Sokoły nie były głupcami, wiedziały jak może potoczyć się życie i że może się zdarzyć, że jakiś ród, może nie mieć potomka w męskiej linii. Z tego powodu stworzono system, w którym każdy rycerz, może wziąć pod swoją opiekę każdego chętnego młodzieńca i szkolić go jako swego giermka, taki chłopak z czasem staje się wasalem swego i zyskuje pełnie praw tego stanu, z jedną tylko różnicą, nie posiada on swego nazwiska. Zamiast tego, każdy kolejny potomek jakiego urodzi mu jego małżonka, niezależnie od płci, zostaje częścią rodziny seniora. Wielu rycerzy Norimaru ma całe drużyny oddanych im w ten sposób wasali, co skutkuje sporą liczbą wojowników tego państwa. Niżej rycerzy, lub na równi z nimi zależnie od zdolności znajdują się magowie, jest to w zasadzie jedyna grupa, gdzie kobiety nie mogą się czuć gorsze od mężczyzn, chociaż wynika to z dość prozaicznego powodu, magów jest po prostu za mało, aby można było bawić się tutaj w jakiekolwiek szufladkowanie, a zwłaszcza ze względu na płeć. Poniżej magów, znajdują się już tylko zwykli obywatele, którzy niezależnie od zawodu jaki wykonują czy też ich majątku, są traktowani w zasadzie jednakowo. Zakon Świtu Zakoń Świtu także ma własną, nieco odmienną o pozostałych dwóch wymienionych wcześniej stron strukturę. Podobnie jak w przypadku Żelaznych Sokołów i Szaikan, zakon ma jednego przywódce stojącego na czele całego zakonu, w osobie Wielkiego Mistrza, nie ma on jednak aż tak potężnej kontroli nad wszystkimi swymi poddanymi jak Norimarczycy, a już na pewno nie tak wielkiej jak Szaikanie, gdzie władca, jeśli się uprze, może wniknąć do umysłu każdego ze swych poddanych. Wynika to głównie z faktu, że Zakon Świtu jako jedyna z frakcji Gór Skowytu, okupowała więcej niż jedną lokacje, z tego powodu chociaż teoretycznie Wielki Mistrz stał na czele zakonu, władcy pozostałych twierdz mieli w zasadzie kontrolę absolutną na swoich terenach, a zwani oni byli Mistrzami Zakonu. W zakonie świtu nie istnieje coś takiego jak podział na szlachtę i duchowieństwo, zresztą zakonni magowie, a przynajmniej zdecydowana większość z nich, należy do klasy mieszanej jaką jest armia zakonna, gdzie każdy, rycerz, piechur, kapłan czy też mag, składają tą samą przysięgę, czyniącą ich jednocześnie obrońcami państwa, oraz swego rodzaju kaznodziejami, chociaż wiadomo, która z wymienionych wcześniej formacji, poświęca najwięcej czasu naukom teologicznym. Sama rekrutacja do zakonu odbywa się na podobnej zasadzie co ta u Szaikan, z tą tylko różnicą, że rekrutowany ma prawo odmówić wstąpienia w szeregi regularnej armii zakonnej, niewielu się jednak na taki krok decyduje, ze względu na to jakie przywileje oferuje należenie do tejże grupy. Rycerza zakonnego od pozostałych typów, odróżnia natomiast dodatkowa przysięga i pasowanie, a sam awans jest konieczny, jeśli ktoś chce piastować wysokie stanowisko w zakonie, jak chociażby komtur. Co ważne rycerzem może zostać każdy zakonnik, który żyje w zgodzie z cnotami organizacji i dowiódł swej wartości na polu bitwy. Niewiele można natomiast powiedzieć o pozostałych grupach, poza faktem, że są. Wszystkie zawody są traktowane równo, mają jednakowe prawa, niezależnie od stanu majątkowego, czy piastowanego stanowiska, chociaż należy zauważyć, że od czasu sojuszu z państwem Szaikan, cechy rzemieślnicze kowali i płatnerzy, zyskują co raz większy szacunek i poważanie środowiska, nie mają oni jednak zbyt wielkich szans na zyskanie takiego szacunku jakim cieszą się ci robotnicy wśród mieszanej krwi. Zimowy Blask Jeśli zapytać, któregoś z mieszkańców Gór Skowytu, który ma pojęcie o tym jak zbudowane są społeczności zamieszkujących je nacji, o to która z nich ma najdziwniejszy system, nie znajdzie się chyba osoba, która wskaże inne stronnictwo niż krasnoludzy. Praktykowany przez praktycznie każdą kolonie krasnoludów podział kastowy, jest tutaj widoczny najlepiej i nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości, odnośnie tego, kto sprawuje władze w państwie, tak samo jak nie pozostawia ich w sprawie kolejności kast w hierarchii społecznej całego królestwa. W tym państwie wyróżniamy pięć kast głównych, oraz dwie kasty niezależne, przy czym o przynależności do kasty głównej decyduje urodzenie, a do kast niezależnych można się dostać, niezależnie od swego stanu urodzenia, chociaż wcale nie oznacza to, że dołączenie do nich, zawsze musi być czymś dobrym. Pierwszą i stojącą najwyżej kastą jest rzecz jasna szlachta, są to krasnoludy wywodzące się bezpośrednio od założycieli swoich domów, co jest odpowiednikiem rodu, w typowo ludzkich państwach. Różnica jest taka, że nazwisko danego domu, może nosić każdy sługa owego rodu, jeśli rzecz jasna rodzice takiej osoby, także mieli do niego prawo. Sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej w przypadku małżeństw przedstawicieli dwóch różnych domów, ale o tym później. Poniżej szlachty, ale również na dość wysoko uprzywilejowanej pozycji znajdują się wojownicy; za wojownikami natomiast znajdują się rzemieślnicy, którzy często są też nazywani kastą kowali, przy czym krasnoludzki kowal, równa się funkcji kowala, płatnerza i jubilera wśród innych nacji; dalej w hierarchii znajdują się kupcy i wreszcie na samym końcu robotnicy, zwani też górnikami, ale wcale nie będący najniższą kastą społeczności krasnoludów. Jak już wspomniałem, w państwie krasnoludów znajdują się dwie kasty, do których dołączyć może, przedstawiciel prawie każdej innej kasty. Pierwszą z nich, są Strażnicy Pamięci, czyli w bardzo dużym uproszczeniu, kronikarze i historycy państwa, w rzeczywistości zakres ich obowiązków jest znacznie większy, ale niewiele ma on wspólnego z realnymi rządami państwa. Tacy ludzie porzucają swój dom, na rzecz służby dobru ogółu, przez co inne kasty mają mieszane odczucia względem samych strażników. Naturalnie nie każdy może być strażnikiem pamięci, aby nim zostać, należy przejść serie bardzo wymagających egzaminów sprawdzających wiedzę i inteligencję kandydata, a nawet później same studia też do łatwych nie należą. Drugą kastą są pariasi, zwani też bezkastowcami, co jest swego rodzaju zaprzeczeniem, chociaż termin bezkastowiec, oznacza bardziej „pozbawiony praw” niż „nie posiadający kasty”. Pariasi są kastą wygnańców, podobnie jak strażnicy pamięci tak i oni nie posiadają swego nazwiska, tyle tylko, że im zostało ono odebrane. Pariasi to głównie potomkowie przestępców i kryminalistów, których przewinienia odebrały im prawa, ale jednocześnie były zbyt mało szkodliwe aby odebrać im życie. Krasnoludzcy pariasi zajmują się głównie działalnością kryminalną, chociaż zdarzają się też tacy, którzy całkowicie opuszczają Zimowy Blask, aby walczyć jako najemnicy w najróżniejszych armiach. W społeczności krasnoludów, w zasadzie decydującą rolę ma urodzenie, a krasnoludy znalazły bardzo interesujący i jakby nie patrzeć sprawiedliwy sposób określania przynależności do kasty, lub domu, w wypadku związków między przedstawicielami różnych grup. Zasada jest bardzo prosta; jeśli ojciec jest z kasty wojowników, a kobieta jest szlachcianką, co jest nawiasem mówiąc dość częstym połączeniem, dziecko przejmuje kastę w zależności od płci, dlatego jeśli z owego związku urodzi się chłopiec, będzie on należał do kasty wojowników, jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka, będzie należała do kasty szlacheckiej. Analogiczna sytuacja występuje w przypadku przynależności do domów, dziewczynki rodzą się z nazwiskiem matki, podczas gdy chłopcy rodzą się z nazwiskiem ojca. Ciekawie wygląda też sprawa sukcesji do tronu, gdzie król jeszcze za życia wybiera swego następce i wcale nie muszą być oni połączeni więzami krwi. Naturalnie prowadzi to do częstych spięć w przypadku śmierci władcy, kiedy kandydat danego króla poległ razem z nim w bitwie, albo król nie zdążył wybrać swego następcy, wówczas o tym kto zostanie królem decyduje zgromadzenie deszirów, czyli przedstawicieli reprezentujących dany dom, gdzie każdy dom ma prawo posiadać tylko jednego przedstawiciela. Dzięki temu liczba głosujących jest niewielka, co zapobiega masowym rozlewom krwi. Rasy królestwa Szaikan Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem swego podboju Ancalagon miał w swym królestwie już przedstawicieli trzech różnych ras, a mianowicie ludzkości, elfów i goblinów, miał też bardzo mocny sojusz z serpentoidami zamieszkującymi położoną u podstaw jego góry, bagnistą kotlinę. W miarę jak zajmował kolejne tereny do jego sprawy przyłączyli się orkowie, którzy jako jedyna rasa stali się Szaikanami, ale także urgale, krasnoludy, zwierzoludzie i nielicznie występujące w górach klany trolli. To sprawiło, że smok dostał pod swoją komendę bardzo liczne i mieszane wojska, preferujące różne taktyki i cechujące się różnymi zachowaniami na polu walki to uczyniło armie Szaikan bardzo wszechstronną i elastyczną a co za tym idzie śmiercionośną. Szaikanie Pierwszą i najważniejszą rasą są rzecz jasna Szaikanie, zwani także mieszaną krwią. Nazwa ta wzięła się od praktyki jakiej dokonali Szaikanie, a mianowicie od pomieszania własnej krwi, z krwią smoka. Nazwa Szaikan oznacza jednak głównie „bezbożny” i nie wzięła się ona znikąd. Szaikanie porzucili bowiem pozostałych bogów czczonych przez inne nacje Fiary, na rzecz czczenia swego smoka, który ma się nimi opiekować, zarówno za życia jak i po śmierci, chociaż nie jest wiadome jak miałby dokonywać tego drugiego. Co ciekawe członkiem tej rasy może stać się praktycznie każdy przedstawiciel jakiejkolwiek innej rasy, wystarczy że zmiesza swoją krew z krwią smoka. Dosyć interesującym jest tutaj fakt, że smocza krew wydaje się być kompatybilna z krwią każdej innej rasy, a na dodatek jedna transfuzja krwi w zupełności wystarcza aby smocza krew pozostała w tym, który ją przyjął na zawsze. Smocza krew nie przenosi się jednak na potomstwo Szaikan, zamiast tego muszą oni ręcznie łączyć krew swych ludzi ze smoczą krwią. Rytuał ten zwany jest dołączeniem a przechodzi się go w dniu dwunastych urodzin, co dosyć ważne, przetaczana krew nie musi być „czysta”, nie musi pochodzić od samego Ancalagona, może to być krew innego Szaikana, na przykład rodzica dziecka. Szaikanie chociaż praktycznie nie zmieniają się zewnętrznie, dołączenie do rasy bardzo wpływa na ich zdolności fizyczne i charakter, a w odpowiednich przypadkach także zdolności magiczne. Szaikanie przejmują część cech charakteru swego pana, rodzą się w nich skłonności do dominacji, stają się bardziej agresywni, brutalni, bardziej rwą się do walki i rozlewu krwi, nic więc dziwnego, że ich struktura społeczna wygląda tak a nie inaczej. Na dodatek mieszana krew staje się silniejsza, Szaikanie posiadają większą tężyznę fizyczną, stają się też szybsi i łatwiej jest im znosić ból, ich rany również goją się szybciej. Niestety w połączeniu ze zmianami charakteru, często skutkuje to licznymi bijatykami wśród młodszej części społeczeństwa, które dopiero uczy się jak radzić sobie z potęgą smoczej krwi. Krew Ancalagona nie ma jednak wpływu na spryt czy inteligencje, oddziałuje jednak na zdolności magiczne Szaikan. Władanie magią ognia oraz magią krwi przychodzi im znacznie łatwiej niż komukolwiek innemu, nietrudno im przyzywać słabsze demony na pole walki, a ze względu na więź krwi jaką dysponują wszyscy Szaikanie, spleceni razem za pomocą smoczej krwi, kapłanom łatwo jest też teleportować całe zastępy wojsk mieszanej krwi. To wszystko czyni mieszaną krew rasą bardzo wszechstronną, ale także nietypową, w końcu niewiele jest ras mających takie zdolności adaptacyjne. Bestie Ancalagon zjednoczył pod swoim sztandarem najróżniejsze hordy nieco dzikszych mieszkańców Gór Skowytu, takich jak orkowie, chociaż ci w zdecydowanej większości stali się Szaikanami podobnie jak ich, występujący już od setek lat w szeregach smoczej armii, goblińscy towarzysze broni, głównie ze względu na korzyści na polu walki jakie mogli zyskać. Oprócz nich do Ancalagona przyłączyli się jednak także zwierzoludzie, trolle, oraz dzikie hordy goblinów, które nie przyjęły smoczej krwi. O hordach tych nie można powiedzieć zbyt wiele, ponieważ nie mają one jasno określonego schematu zachowań, ubioru, uzbrojenia, czy też podejścia do prowadzenia wojny, nie występują tutaj także zbyt rozwinięte kulty religijne, dla przykładu takie trolle wcale nie posiadają systemu wierzeń, klany goblinów i orków mają podobnych bogów, przynajmniej w cechach charakteru, gdyż różnią się oni imionami, nawet w obrębie dwóch różnych klanów tej samej rasy. Wszyscy oni mają jednak pewną cechę wspólną, wiara w brutalną siłę, która kształtuje hierarchie społeczną, ta wiara okazała się być bardzo przydatna w jednoczeniu klanów, ciężko było bowiem wyobrazić sobie przeciwnika, który miałby szansę w walce ze smokiem. Jedyną odmianą bestii, która ma zgoła inne myślenie są Urgale, których rasa jest czymś na kształt połączenia ludzi i minotaurów. Mają one bladą skórę, z reguły ich owłosienie jest takie samo jak u ludzi, ich nogi są jednak zakończone kopytami, z głów wyrastają rogi na kształt kozich i są potężne jeśli idzie o cech fizyczne. Nierzadkim widokiem jest spotkać urgala wysokiego na trzy metry, tacy wojownicy zwani kull'ami, są elitą klanów i słyną między innymi z tego, że potrafią pieszo doścignąć kawalerie przeciwnika. Potężne uzbrojenie jakie mogą dzierżyć czyni ich prawdziwymi maszynami do zabijania na polu walki. Niewielu jest przeciwników, którzy mogą mierzyć się z wojownikami urgali. Ulubioną taktyką walki urgali, jest rzucić przodem swych najlepszych wojowników, którzy swymi potężnymi broniami i ogromną siłą fizyczną wyrąbią dziurę w formacji wroga, a następnie rozszarpanie jej od środka potęgą całego klanu. Pewną ciekawostką jest natomiast fakt, że społeczeństwo urgali jest podzielone według płci. W myśl ich mentalności, rolą kobiet jest wychowywanie potomstwa, dbanie o obóz, oraz polowanie u boku mężczyzn jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, sami mężczyźni natomiast mają zajmować się wojną i walką. Zasada jest taka, że im lepszy wojownik, tym więcej kobiet pragnie mieć z nim potomstwo, nic więc dziwnego, że urgale robią co w ich mocy, aby znajdować co raz to nowych przeciwników i toczyć z nimi boje, nic więc dziwnego, że klany urgali ruszyły za Ancalagonem, kiedy ten obiecał im chwałę wojny jakiej nigdy dotąd nie widzieli. Ciekawostką na temat wszystkich ras bestii jest natomiast ich podejście do prowadzenia wojny. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się bowiem, że jakakolwiek z ras bestii za swój cel priorytetowy bierze całkowite wyniszczenie przeciwnika jak to miało miejsce w Wodogrzmotach. Zwykle głównym celem rajdów potworów jest osłabienie przeciwnika, zrabowanie jego zasobów, wybicie części jego wojowników i ucieczka, z możliwie jak najmniejszymi stratami. To sprawia, że chociaż rajdy tego typu są uciążliwe, tak długo jak ktoś nie usiłuje rozwiązać problemu raz na zawsze, bardzo rzadko państwa takie jak Norimar ponosiły z ich powodu poważne straty. Ludzkość Ludzkość Gór Skowytu chociaż fizycznie jest bardzo podobna do mieszkańców nizin, zdecydowanie różni się od nich mentalnością i wyposażeniem wojsk. Zahartowani w ogniach wielu wojen ludzie z Gór Skowytu słyną ze swej surowej i bardzo brutalnej natury, zawsze są gotowi do walki. Świadomość, że każdy kolejny dzień może być ich ostatnim zaowocowała kompletną znieczulicą na śmierć i cierpienia innych, bogobojnością u kolejnych i wielką namiętnością u kolejnych. Ludzie doskonale wiedzą, że ich życie nie będzie trwało długo, wiedza też, że żyją w jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc wyspy. Efektem tego jest brak typowych dla innych stref Fiary zalotów i gier mających na celu zbudowanie solidnej relacji. Ludzie gór zakochują się szybko, a kochają namiętnie wiedząc, że to co otrzymali od losu nie potrwa długo, nierzadko jednak, zdarzają się tacy, którzy nie kochają wcale. Taka sytuacja ma pewne plusy, na przykład takie, że aranżowane małżeństwa rzadko kiedy komuś przeszkadzają, bo jeśli któreś z państwa młodych jest niezadowolone ze swojej sytuacji istnieją spore szanse, że niechciany partner niedługo zginie. Naturalnie w zależności od państwa ludzie mogą różnić się między sobą, na przykład Szaikanie są znani ze swej porywczości i brutalności, co ciekawe idącej w parze ze sporą uczuciowością, Żelazne Sokoły natomiast słyną ze swego stoicyzmu, przynajmniej w przypadku większości mieszkańców, Zakon Świtu natomiast jest bardzo empatyczny, a jego przedstawiciele opiekują się sobą nawzajem. Jednakże społeczność gór to nie tylko mieszkańcy wielkich twierdz, ale także liczne plemiona barbarzyńców, ci brutalni wojownicy, nie zaliczający się jednak do klanów Żelaznych Nomadów, a przynajmniej nie wszyscy, podzielają mentalność pozostałych ludzi, łącząc je ze sobą, są bowiem uczuciowi tylko dla bardzo nielicznych, nieraz pojedynczych osób w klanie, nie przejmują się zbytnio utratą towarzyszy, ale bardzo się nimi opiekują kiedy ci odniosą rany w walce. Wszystko to sprawia, że ludzie gór są dość prostą mentalnie społecznością, która nie lęka się stawać przeciwko większości zagrożeń, dzięki swej bardzo różnej motywacji. Krasnoludy Mieszkańcy Zimowego Blasku są twardym i bardzo surowym ludem, nie wybaczającym błędów innym, ani nawet sobie samym. Żyjące w swej ogromnej fortecy wykutej wewnątrz skały krasnoludy są ludem równie twardym co mury ich domu, równie upartym co ich niemożliwe do sforsowania wrota i równie pewnym siebie co ich potężna góra. To społeczeństwo żyje według twardych zasad, nie znających wyjątków od reguły, lata wojen sprawiły natomiast, że bardzo trudno zdobyć ich zaufanie, można je za to bardzo łatwo stracić by już nigdy go nie odzyskać. Kryjące się pod ziemią, w pełni niezależne od kogokolwiek innego, będące doskonałymi inżynierami, krasnoludy przetrwały setki lat w trzewiach swego masywu i są pewne tego, że przetrwają kolejne stulecia. Jedyne co może zainteresować tych pragmatycznych wojowników, to wizja zdobycia bogactw, lub ekskluzywne towary z powierzchni jak chociażby piwo, które jest o wiele lepsze, kiedy sprowadzane z zewnątrz. Co nie wydaje się być niczym niezwykłym, krasnoludy te uwielbiają poszerzać swoje wpływy, jakby nie patrzeć krasnoludy są teraz obecne wśród mieszkańców praktycznie każdego państwa Gór Skowytu wliczając w to bardzo ksenofobicznych Szaikan. Możliwym jest nawet, że krasnoludy rozesłały po górach więcej wysłanników, niż mieszana krew, mieniąca się władcami pasma. Lamie W zasadzie rasa ta nie ma aż tak wielkiego znaczenia w ogólnym rozrachunku, gdyż podobnie jak elfy odnaleźć je można tylko w pobliżu Czerwonej Góry i jest to ledwie jeden kult wężowych czarownic. Mimo wszystko są one potężnymi czarodziejkami i lekceważenie ich na polu walki to gargantuiczny błąd, o czym można bardzo szybko się przekonać. Każda z tych kobiet ma setki lat na karku i unicestwiła mnóstwo istnień. Lamie dysponują własną, bardzo liczną jak na ich potrzeby i okupowany teren armią ludzkich i elfich niewolników spętanych za pomocą magii, będących potomkami mieszkańców. Ancalagon bardzo rzadko korzysta z ich usług, chociaż kobiety i bez tworzenia z nim więzów krwi, są gotowe wykonać każdy jego rozkaz, co wynika bezpośrednio z czynów smoka w przeszłości. To za sprawą jego potęgi niegdyś wspaniała i kwitnąca życiem dolina zmieniła się w ponure bagnisko, chociaż smok zrobił to bardziej w obronie własnej, niż dla swego kaprysu, wiedźmy bardzo chętnie zajęły owe miejsce i otoczyły je swym protektoratem. Mówi się, że na Wężowych Moczarach przeprowadzają one okrutne eksperymenty na swych niewolnikach i dokonują bardzo brutalnych aktów, za co zostały zresztą wygnane ze swego pierwotnego państwa, gdzie przyszły na świat. Gospodarka Królestwo Anacalagona jest bardzo zróżnicowane pod względem gospodarki; w zależności od rasy, królestwa czy położenia geograficznego danego państwa, mogą występować pewne różnice, czy to w sprawowaniu kontroli nad samą ekonomią, czy też nad jej poszczególnymi elementami i zaawansowaniem rozwoju konkretnych gałęzi przemysłu, rolnictwa czy świadczenia usług. Te różnice mogłyby być problematyczne, gdyby Ancalagon wymagał od swych wasali i sojuszników czegoś innego niż wsparcia militarnego, ponieważ jednak jego oczekiwania ograniczają się tylko do tego elementu, sposób w jaki poszczególne państwa zarządzają swymi dobrami, jest władcy Szaikan absolutnie obojętny i tak każde państwo chociaż w jest podobne do innych ma pewne różnice, jak zwykle zresztą. Podstawą gospodarki Szaikan są ich położone na wulkanicznych glebach Czerwonej Góry pola uprawne, zapewniające bogate plony i pozwalają spokojnie wyżywić całe tabuny ludności zamieszkującej Szaikur. Z kolei położone w trzewiach góry potężne kopalnie zaopatrują miasto w regularne dostawy surowców niezbędnych do kucia broni i pancerzy dla potężnej armii Ancalagona, strzegącej jego góry przed najazdami najróżniejszej maści przeciwników. Smok przez setki lat nauczył się już, na których glebach jego ziem jakie rośliny wyrosną najlepiej, rokrocznie przygotowuje on mapy, instruujące rolników, na jakich ziemiach jaka roślina wyrośnie najlepiej. Chociaż Ancalagon wie jak przydatny i potrzebny do rozwoju państwa jest aktywny handel z innymi nacjami, nawet po swoim podboju, niechętnie patrzy on na kupców wywodzących się ze swego ludu, uważając ich za swego rodzaju zdrajców, opuszczających jego dom, bardzo chętnie natomiast wita on kupców z innych państw w swoim mieście, pozwalając im na aktywny handel ze swoim ludem. Wszakże nie jego ludzie giną wówczas w trakcie podróży i nie musi się on martwić o utracone w ten sposób dochody. Norimarczycy mają w zasadzie niewiele różniące się podejście do swojej gospodarki, chociaż oni żyzność swych gleb zawdzięczają mocy magicznego źródła, które bardzo dobrze oddziałuje na pola uprawne. Na dodatek Norimar położony jest w nieco niższych partiach gór niż tereny Szaikan, przez co łatwiej o przestrzeń pod uprawę. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Norimar aby zachowywać wystarczającą wydajność pracy musi mieć kilka rozsianych dookoła swej twierdzy osad wiejskich, co wymusza na wartownikach stałe pozostawianie części wojsk poza granicami twierdzy. Norimar nie może sobie także pozwolić na typową dla Szaikan ksenofobię, gdyż ich zasoby minerałów ukrytych w ich partiach gór są znacznie uboższe, niż te jakimi dysponuje mieszana krew. To wymusiło na Sokołach zawiązanie kooperacji z krasnoludami, które wiedzione swą chciwością i tendencją do nieustannego zdobywania wpływów, chętnie na propozycje kooperacji przystały. Chyba najlepsze warunki do względnie spokojnego rozwoju posiada Zakon Świtu. Ten skupiony w aż trzech ośrodkach Zakon wybrał sobie chyba najlepsze miejsca pod budowę swych osiedli. Wąwóz blokowany przez Święty Mur, Wodogrzmoty, a nawet nękana nieustannymi atakami Zachodnia Straż, były terenami położonymi bardzo nisko i chociaż często zdarzało się, że miejsca te spływały krwią, wszystkie miały bardzo dużo terenów nadających się pod uprawę, zakonnicy nie gardzili też pomocą krasnoludów, jeszcze na długo przed podbojem przeprowadzonym przez Ancalagona, nie bez powodu byli oni w stanie przez wiele lat utrzymywać tak trudny teren jak Zachodnia Straż, gdzie nie ma miesiąca aby nie doszło do starcia z bestiami z Nieznanych Krain. Jakim cudem to właśnie to państwo pierwsze nie ruszyło z podbojem całych Gór Skowytu pozostaje prawdziwą zagadką. Naturalnie ten dział nie może się obejść bez opisu aktywności krasnoludów, które o dziwo, pomimo swego uporu, zawziętości, twardych zasad i upartego podążania za tradycją, okazały się być najbardziej otwartą frakcją ze wszystkich, można je bowiem odnaleźć w praktycznie każdym mieście Gór Skowytu. Na ile wynika to z chęci zysku, poszerzania swych wpływów i zdobywania kolejnych miejsc do zakładania kopalń, a ile wkładu ma w to chęć mieszkańców do wyrwania się na moment spod jarzma kast, można jedynie zgadywać, faktem jest jednak, że wędrowcami nie są już tylko kupcy jak to miało miejsce do niedawna, ale także górnicy, wojownicy, kowale i całe masy bezkastowców, szukających lepszego życia na powierzchni. Krasnoludzkie szlaki handlowe są jednak zawsze dobrze utrzymane, a karawany kupieckie dobrze chronione, dzięki czemu znacznie poprawiła się komunikacja między poszczególnymi frakcjami, nawet Ancalagon dostrzegł zalety wkładu krasnoludów i chętnie wysyła swoich ludzi aby pilnowali tworzonych przez krasnoludy ścieżek, budowanych zarówno na powierzchni jak i pod ziemią. Co ciekawe, krasnoludy nawet z tak potężnym rozwojem handlu, nadal zachowują swoje tradycje i pozostają w pełni niezależne gospodarczo i militarnie od pozostałych państw. Ich kopalnie gwarantują im praktycznie nieograniczony dostęp do surowców niezbędnych do kucia broni i pancerzy dla wojska, a ukryte pod ziemią farmy grzybów, roślin i zwierząt głębinowych dbają o regularne uzupełnianie spichrzy. Deszirowie nie obawiają się także utraty zasobów ludzkich, Pariasi bardzo chętnie rzucą się bowiem do walki, w zamian za wyżywienie i możliwość minimalnego polepszenia ich traktowania, nawet na krótki czas trwania walk. Tak zresztą w większości obsadzane są karawany handlowe. Nie ma też obawy o to, że bezkastowców najdzie nagle ochota na bunt i zaatakowanie własnej karawany, z prostego powodu, doskonale wiedzą oni, że nie mają dokąd uciec. Inaczej sprawy mają się w przypadku zwierzoludzi, urgali, orków, barbarzyńców, czy goblinów, klany prowadzące z reguły koczowniczy tryb życia, nie nadają się do uprawiania rolnictwa, zamiast tego wolą one zajmować się polowaniem na dzikie zwierzęta gór, handlując ich skórami bądź innymi trofeami, albo zajmując się zbieractwem, jeśli już jednak decydują się na posiadanie jakiejś trzody, są to zwykle dzikie stworzenia gór, które zostały po prostu przez klany udomowione. Przed podbojem Ancalagona bardzo popularne były także rajdy na większe osady, celem zrabowania zawartości ich spichlerzy, rzadziej zdobycia wyposażenia. Religia Podobnie jak w przypadku gospodarki tak i w przypadku religii Ancalagon nie narzucał innym społecznościom swego smoczego kultu, dobrze wiedząc, że religia jest jedną z niewielu rzeczy, mogących sprawić, że mieszkańcy Gór Skowytu ponownie chwycą za broń i zwrócą się przeciwko niemu. Nie chcąc ryzykować wojny religijnej, smok pozostawił sprawy wiary mieszkańcom swoich ziem, przez co w tej chwili w Królestwie Szaikan można odnaleźć prawdziwy miks kulturowy, w zależności od miasta do jakiego się udamy, możemy spotkać bardzo różne rodzaje kultów religijnych i praktykowania wiary. Szaikanie mają na przykład swój smoczy kult, chociaż sam Ancalagon nie uważa się za boga, wielu z jego mieszkańców z pewnością by go takowym nazwało. Smok może być też pewien, że w jego szeregach znajdzie się cała armia fanatyków, gotowych ogniem i mieczem „nawracać” inne narody na jego wiarę. Władca Czerwonej Góry nie może się jednak temu faktowi dziwić, jakby nie patrzeć, może on wejrzeć w umysł każdego ze swych poddanych, poznać a jeśli trzeba to nawet wpłynąć na myśli takiej osoby i dostosować je do swojej woli, w ten sposób Ancalagon może podnosić morale swego wojska w trakcie bitwy. To właśnie ta zdolność sprawiła, że został otoczony tak potężnym kultem jednostki. Chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że są to dwie zupełnie różne frakcje, Zakon Świtu i Żelazne Sokoły mają bardzo podobną historie. Znawcy spekulują nawet, że wywodzą się oni z tego samego ludu, który następnie został rozdzielony na dwa różne. Ich bogowie różnią się w zasadzie minimalnie nazwami, oraz szczególnym oddaniem dla określonego bóstwa. Każdy z bogów jest łączony z jakąś sferą magii i określoną cechą charakteru i tak Elen, bogini wody (oryginalnie natury, Norimarczycy ukształtowali ją jednak do swoich potrzeb), naczelna bogini panteonu Norimaru, jest utożsamiana ze spokojem, wytrwałością i cierpliwością, podczas gdy Tiara bogini światła, otaczana szczególną czcią przez swój zakon, utożsamiana jest z walką ze złem i staniem na straży światłości o innych, na której zakon oparł swą doktrynę trzymania pieczy nad Górami Skowytu. Lamie z Wężowych Moczarów i ich spętane demonicznymi mocami sługi z kolei, lubują się w czczeniu demonicznych sił, które łase na wszelkiej maści pochlebstwa i składane im ofiary, bardzo chętnie nagradzają swoje wierne czcicielki najróżniejszymi darami. Same wiedźmy często wyśmiewają pozostałe kulty, nie licząc tego należącego do Szaikan rzecz jasna, że czczą puste metafory, które nie dają im niczego poza rozczarowaniem w godzinie próby. Klany bestii z kolei wolą oddawać cześć bóstwom naturalistycznym, które są tak liczne i różne nie tylko nazwami, ale także cechami charakteru przypisanymi bóstwu danej siły natury, że skatalogowanie ich i opisanie, nawet mając wszystkie te klany obok siebie, graniczyłoby z cudem, zwłaszcza że klany lubią zmieniać nazwy swych bóstw i swego bożka przewodniego, czyli tego któremu klan oddany jest szczególnie. Następuje to kiedy jakiś klan, czczący innego boga niż oni, pokona ich lub kogoś innego w walce. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest tutaj Zarach, naczelny bóg wszystkich klanów, który według nich stworzył ich rasy, jednak nawet w tym wypadku nikt nie ma zamiaru organizować krucjaty. Wreszcie krasnoludy czczą swych przodków, których dusze według nich odchodzą do kamienia, w jakiś, niemożliwy do wytłumaczenia nawet dla krasnoludów sposób, wzmacniając strukturę i wytrzymałość ich budowli, opiekując się rodzinami i kolejnymi pokoleniami krasnoludów. Jakkolwiek głupie by się to nie wydawało, krasnoludzkie konstrukcję mają tendencję do trwania niezmiennie przez tysiąclecia, znacznie dłużej niż jest to możliwe według ich własnych inżynierów. Na dodatek mają oni specjalną funkcję patrona, są to przodkowie krasnoludów, którzy dokonali jakiegoś przełomowego odkrycia, wynaleźli coś rewolucyjnego, lub po prostu stworzyli coś wielkiego. Wydawać by się mogło, że taka mieszanka poglądowa zaowocuje licznymi konfliktami na tle religijnym. Skuteczną blokadą jest jednak sam Ancalagon, chociaż teoretycznie smok zostawia swym wasalom i sojusznikom wiele swobody, zobowiązał ich wszystkich do zachowywania swej wiary i poglądów dla siebie i wymusił na pozostałych ludach, z wyjątkiem band bestii, które i tak nie miały zamiaru nawracać kogokolwiek na swoje wierzenia, tępienie wszelkiej maści agitatorów, krzewiących innowierstwo na terenach nie należących wcześniej do danego państwa. To dość skutecznie powstrzymało spięcia na tle religijnym i pozwoliło państwu normalnie prosperować. Siły Zbrojne Złożona z różnych ras i kultur preferujących różne podejścia do wojny armia Ancalagona ma bardzo szeroki wachlarz możliwości dostępnych w trakcie regularnej bitwy, a także w czasie prowadzenia wojny na szerszą skalę. Smok ma na swoją komendę zarówno siły, które mogą spokojnie toczyć krwawe boje w trakcie normalnego starcia dwóch armii, jak i hordy sprzymierzeńców, mogących prowadzić walkę partyzancką i wiązać wrogie siły walką obronną, przez co będzie on mógł rzucić mniej żołnierzy przeciw głównej sile. Szaikanie Naturalnie pierwszą armią na liście sił zbrojnych Ancalagona są Szaikanie. Sytuacja z nimi jest o tyle problematyczna, że poza stanowiącymi zdecydowaną większość Szaikan ludźmi, wśród mieszanej krwi znajdują się także elfy, gobliny i od niedawna także orkowie. Gobliny mają jednak taktyki bardzo podobne do plemion barbarzyńskich, podczas gdy orkowie dzielą taktyki zarówno tych pierwszych jak i klanów urgali, bardzo rzadko walcząc jako regularne formacje, z tego powodu skupię się tutaj głównie na omówieniu działań elfów i ludzi, gdyż ci pierwsi występują jedynie wśród Szaikan nie licząc tych występujących w Zachodniej Straży, ci jednak nie byli zaangażowani w żadne inne działania zbrojne niż obrona owego miejsca, natomiast sami ludzie odróżniają się pewną specyficzną cechą od pozostałych frakcji złożonych z przedstawicieli swej rasy. W społeczeństwie Szaikan elfy grają pozornie niewielką rolę, składają się one głównie z przodków tej rasy zamieszkującej Wężowe Moczary, którzy poprzysięgli wierność Ancalagonowi. Rola jaką grają niewielka jest tylko pozornie, bo chociaż elfów jest raczej niewiele, zdecydowana większość z nich zajmuje się walką. Ze względu na ich naturalne warunki, doskonale nadają się na zwiadowców, natomiast wrodzona zręczność, pozwala im zajmować trudne do dosięgnięcia przeciwnikowi pozycje, jak chociażby zbocza stromych gór, z których elfy mogą zaatakować wroga, pozostając bezpiecznymi od jego kontrataku. W ten sposób w trakcie wielkiej ofensywy na Fiare, elfy Szaikan stały się elitarnymi jednostkami awangardy, mogącymi niepostrzeżenie przekradać się przez tereny wroga i będącymi w stanie poradzić sobie z nieprzewidzianymi konsekwencjami. Trzonem armii Szaikan są jednak mimo wszystko ludzkie legiony, złożone z ciężkozbrojnych wojownikówm tworzących mur stali, przez który nie przebije się żaden przeciwnik. Potężne zasoby żelaza i innych metali zalegające w trzewiach Czerwonej Góry pozwoliły Ancalagonowi na stworzenie prawdziwej potęgi militarnej. Zakuci w swe potężne zbroje płytowe, w pełni kryjące ciała użytkowników i pozostawiające ledwie kilka otworów, którymi można się dostać do ciała wojownika, Szaikanie są praktycznie niezniszczalni na polu walki. Na dodatek do hartowania stali, z której kują swą broń i pancerze używają mieszanej krwi, najczęściej stworzonej za pomocą zmieszania smoczej krwi, z krwią zwierząt, ponadto smok osobiście rozpala ogień w wielkich piecach zbudowanych wewnątrz swej górskiej warowni. Tak utworzone bronie i pancerze są co prawda równie ciężkie co ich normalne odpowiedniki, ale są o wiele wytrzymalsze. Większa od ludzkiej krzepa, pozwala mieszanej krwi bez trudu nosić potężne zbroje i nadal być efektywnymi na polu walki, co mieszkańcy Czerwonej Góry udowodnili już wiele razy, masakrując całe tabuny bestii z Nieznanych Krain, często mających nad nimi przewagę liczebną. W walce natomiast Szaikanie korzystają z najróżniejszych rodzajów oręża, oczywiście mają oni na stanie wszelkiej maści halabardy, włócznie, a także kusze, nierzadko nosząc ze sobą dodatkowo tarcze. Podstawową bronią jakiej używają Szaikanie do obrony własnej są natomiast rapiery. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, mieszana krew korzystała z typowych dla większości Fiary mieczy. Sytuacja uległa zmianie, wraz z coraz lepszą jakością pancerzy. Wtedy Szaikanie wyszli z założenia, że typowy miecz jako narzędzie do parowania i wykonywania ataków, jest im niepotrzebne, niewielu było bowiem przeciwników mogących się obecnie przebić przez ich zbroje, a ataków tych nielicznych, którzy rzeczywiście mogli im zagrozić sparować i tak się nie dało. Szaikanie stwierdzili wtedy, że lepsza będzie broń o węższym od standardowego miecza ostrzu, przystosowana do sztychów, mogąca się przebić przez kolczugi, przeszywanice, czy nawet twarde skóry wrogów, na których zwykłe cięcia były po prostu niewystarczające. Rolę narzędzia do parowania ataków Szaikanie powierzyli więc tarczy, a z rapierów zrobili swą broń do zadawania morderczych pchnięć, które dawały znacznie więcej niż często niecelne cięcia. Naturalnie taki zestaw otrzymują wojownicy maszerujący na front, normalni mieszkańcy mogą sobie najwyżej pomarzyć o tego typu uzbrojeniu, zwykle otrzymują oni kolczugi i normalne miecze, co prawda także wykonane z czerwonej stali, ale jednak oferujące znacznie mniejszą ochronę na polu walki, niż wyposażenie chodzących czołgów jakimi są ich wojownicy. Żelazne Sokoły Wojownicy Norimaru, podobnie jak Szaikanie, dopiero od niedawna, patrząc na to z perspektywy długości istnienia ich miasta, zaczęli stosować zbroje płytowe jako stały element wyposażenia swej regularnej armii na masową skalę. Konkretniej zaczęli to robić od czasu nawiązania bliskiej współpracy z krasnoludami z Zimowego Blasku. Przy czym należy zauważyć, że regularną armie Norimaru stanowi rycerstwo, podczas gdy wszelkiej maści strażników walczących wręcz, którzy otrzymują jedynie elementy pancerza, wykonane w całości z płyty a resztę ciała muszą oni osłaniać kolczugą, zalicza się do tak zwanych sił pomocniczych. Należą do nich także kusznicy, ale oni rzadko otrzymują coś poza przeszywanicą i hełmem do ochrony swego ciała. Podobnie jak Szaikanie tak i Norimarczycy wychodzą z założenia, że nie ma lepszego sposobu na pokonanie przeciwnika, niż zmiażdżenie go z użyciem swych zakutych w stalowe puszki ciężkozbrojnych wojowników. Między tymi dwoma frakcjami występują jednak dwie różnice; pierwszą z nich, jest używanie zwykłych mieczy jako broni podstawowej, gdyż pancerze Żelaznych Sokołów chociaż naprawdę dobre jakościowo ustępują nieco wyposażeniu mieszanej krwi, na tyle aby martwić się o wkurzonego potwora z Nieznanych Krain uzbrojonego w ciężki topór bojowy; drugą różnicą jest natomiast większe poleganie na kawalerii. W odróżnieniu od Szaikan, Norimarczycy mają nieco szersze wąwozy, którymi przeciwnik może dostać się do ich domu, z tego powodu mają oni podstawy aby szkolić własne formacje jeźdźców, którzy wśród Szaikan grają naprawdę marginalną rolę. Norimarczycy znacznie chętniej korzystają także ze swojej magii, która u Szaikan jest widywana raczej rzadko na polu bitwy, ale to głównie ze względu na fakt, że mieszana krew chyba nigdy nie znalazła się jeszcze w sytuacji dość dramatycznej aby rzeczywiście mieć problemy z poradzeniem sobie z przeciwnikiem bez użycia mocy magicznych. Zakon Świtu Jeśli idzie o wyposażenie swych wojsk, Zakon Świtu jest w zasadzie kopią Norimaru, mającą tylko kilka różnic i to w większości sprowadzających się do nazewnictwa, Zakon na przykład nie ma sił pomocniczych, tylko Armie Zakonną, złożoną z różnego rodzaju jednostek jak chociażby knecht, który oznacza wojownika walczącego wręcz i poruszającego się pieszo. Zakonnicy różnią się od swych sokolich sojuszników w dwóch aspektach doktryny wojennej. Pierwszą z nich jest bazowanie na kawalerii; podczas gdy Żelazne Sokoły mają tylko kilka miejsc, gdzie rzeczywiście mogą zrobić z niej użytek, przez co specjaliści od tego rodzaju walk to niewielka liczba wojsk; Zakon Świtu ma wiele otwartych pól, w których może dokonywać rzezi na przeciwnikach z użyciem szarży swej potężnej jazdy. Uczyniło to wojska zakonne główną siłą jeździecką w armii Ancalagona. Drugą różnicą między armiami jest poleganie na magii, podczas gdy Żelazne Sokoły ograniczają się do używania magów jedynie w roli wojowników, Zakon Świtu ma całe gildie zaklinaczy, specjalizujące się w błogosławieniu broni i pancerzy zakonników głównie z użyciem białej magii i rzadziej z pomocą glifów ognia, czyniąc ich prawdziwym rycerzy biczem na czarną magie, jaką zawsze emanują bestie z Nieznanych Krain. Krasnoludy Jak zawsze, pod względem złożoności i cudactwa swej armii, krasnoludy biją wszystkie pozostałe frakcje na głowę. Można wśród nich znaleźć jednostki wyspecjalizowane w prowadzeniu regularnych walk, wyposażone w ciężkie zbroje płytowe, których kunszt wykonania sprawia, że stają one na równi z pancerzami mieszanej krwi; specjalnie szkolone jednostki zwiadowcze, które w zdolnościach skradania przebić mogą jedynie elfy i nadal jest to sprawa dyskusyjna; kawalerie bazującą na kozicach górskich, sprawdzającą się w prawie każdym terenie; a przy okazji cały arsenał wszelkiej maści machin oblężniczych, sprawdzających się zarówno w trakcie oblężenia jak i w normalnej bitwie; na dodatek wszystko to wyposażone jest w symbole runiczne podnoszące ich efektywność na polu walki. Ta różnorodność armii wprawiła dowódców wszystkich pozostałych państw należących do sił Ancalagona, wliczając w to orków i urgali w prawdziwe osłupienie. Nikt nie spodziewał się bowiem aż takiej gotowości bojowej po zwykłej górskiej warowni. Awangardę wojsk krasnoludzkich stanowią zwiadowcy, specjalnie szkolone jednostki przystosowane do skutecznego kamuflowania się przed wzrokiem przeciwników. Do tej roli wybiera się najszybszych, najzwinniejszych i najsprytniejszych wojowników. Maja oni za zadanie przecierać szlaki dla nadchodzącej armii i informować dowódców na bieżąco na temat potencjalnych zagrożeń. Za zwiadowcami maszerują z kolei potężne kolumny, zakutego w ciężkie blachy, naszpikowanego halabardami i uzbrojonego w falchiony, krasnoludzkiego wojska, które dzięki drylowi nieludzi, na polu bitwy zachowuje się jak jeden organizm. Kozice górskie są natomiast jednostkami uniwersalnymi, mogą ich dosiadać kusznicy, dzięki czemu są one dobrym wyborem do nękania przeciwnika, albo można je zakuć w ciężkie blachy, wpakować na nie jeźdźców i posłać do walki jako pełnoprawną kawalerie. Machiny oblężnicze są rzadko używane przez krasnoludy, są to głównie balisty, rzadziej katapulty, mogące miotać wszelkiej maści ładunki, na przykład gliniane kule puste w środku, wypełnione oliwą i wysmarowane smołą. Urgale Orkowie i Trolle Wszystkie te trzy armie, chociaż tak różne od siebie zarówno jeśli idzie o wierzenia, podejście do tematyki hierarchii dowodzenia, uzbrojenie czy inteligencje, mają w zasadzie jedną funkcje na polu walki. Mają służyć za żywe tarany do przełamywania wrogich formacji i zaiste wspaniale się w owej roli sprawdzają, zwłaszcza pierwsza z wymienionych ras. Jak wspomniałem już wcześniej w opisie rasy Urgale są bardzo brutalną społecznością opierającą całe swoje życie na walce. Z tego właśnie powodu urgali jest tak niewielu, ale jednocześnie są oni tak świetnymi wojownikami, nikogo nie dziwi także fakt, że urgale występują jedynie na terenie Gór Skowytu, nie ma bowiem lepszego miejsca aby dowieść swej wartości bojowej. Urgale, podobnie jak orkowie były też chętne aby zmieszać swoją krew, z krwią Ancalagona, smok postanowił im jednak odmówić, wiedząc, że tak brutalna społeczność jak urgale, po otrzymaniu jego krwi, może po prostu pozarzynać się nawzajem. Urgalscy kulle otrzymali jednak od Ancalagona coś w ramach rekompensaty za jego odmowę zmieszania z nimi swojej krwi. Były to spersonalizowane ciężkie zbroje płytowe, wykonane z czerwonej stali Szaikan, oraz wykonany z podobnego materiału oręż, dopasowany do preferencji danego wojownika. Z takim wyposażeniem, te mierzące trzy metry monstra, które już wcześniej były poważnym zagrożeniem na polu walki, teraz stały się zagrożeniem większym niż kawaleria. Ulubiona taktyka urgali to szalony bieg kulli prosto na formacje piechoty wroga, przełamanie jej z użyciem swych ciężkich, niemalże niemożliwych do przebicia pancerzy, a następnie rozszarpanie armii wroga siłą wszystkich wojowników klanu, którzy z reguły biegną niedaleko za elitą swej armii, która skupia na sobie uwagę wroga. Użycie urgali na polu walki ma jeszcze jeden, psychologiczny efekt, jest nim złamanie morale wroga, za pomocą wizji szybkiej przegranej atakowanych przez tą siłę, wywoływanej widokiem szaleńczej szarży zakutych w czerwone blachy, drących ryje, rogatych bestii, których impet uderzenia równa się zderzeniu z szykiem rycerskim ciężkiej kawalerii. Podobną taktykę stosują orkowie, chociaż zielonoskórzy stali się znacznie silniejsi od czasu zmieszania swojej krwi ze smoczą, nadal lubią w trakcie bitwy polegać na swych wargach. Widok hordy zielonych, zakutych w czerwoną stal bestii, dosiadających jeszcze większych niż one, także opancerzonych, wściekłych wilków, o uścisku szczęk dość mocnym aby zgiąć blach pancerza i pogruchotać kości zaatakowanej osoby, to widok, którego żaden przeciwnik nie chciałby doświadczyć na polu bitwy. Na dodatek orkowie mają tą przewagę nad kullami, że mogą zsiąść ze swych wierzchowców, rzucić je do ataku, a gdy te zaprowadzą chaos w szeregach przeciwnika, orkowie mogą uderzyć na wroga jako standardowa formacja bojowa. No i wreszcie trolle, które są po prostu większą, nieco wolniejszą, zdecydowanie głupszą, ale także o wiele silniejszą wersją urgali, tyle że bez rogów. Trolle nie muszą dbać o swój wygląd aby przerażać, wystarczy że są sobą. Wielkie, obecnie dodatkowo opancerzone, co prawda o wiele gorszymi, ale wciąż dostatecznie dobrymi rodzajami materiałów bestie, które swymi potężnymi maczugami potrafią zmieść po kilku żołnierzy naraz, a potężne okute buciory, w jakie zostały wyposażone specjalnie na potrzeby wojny, pozwalają im miażdżyć przeciwników pod swymi stopami, bez obawy ich poranienia. Banda biegnących na linie wojsk trolli, to ostatni widok jaki życzyłby sobie zobaczyć wrogi dowódca na polu bitwy i zapewne ostatni widok w życiu wielu z jego ludzi. Plemiona Barbarzyńskie Nazwa plemiona barbarzyńskie może być tutaj dla niektórych dość myląca. Ludy barbarzyńskie są wszakże utożsamiane z ludźmi takimi jak chociażby Żelaźni Nomadzi, tutaj jednak odnosi się ona do nieco szerszego spektrum ras. Do plemion barbarzyńskich wliczamy bowiem wszystkie gobliny, niezależnie od tego czy są one powiązane ze smoczą krwią czy też nie, ludzkie plemiona barbarzyńców, nie licząc Żelaznych Nomadów, którzy mają zupełnie inne zastosowanie na polu bitwy, dzikie plemiona orków, które nie związały swej krwi z Ostatnim Smokiem i słabszych wojowników urgali, którzy jako początkujący łowcy, nie nadają się jeszcze do stawania do walki u boku regularnych żołnierzy. Podczas gdy celem wszystkich wymienionych wcześniej wojsk było prowadzenie regularnych potyczek z armiami przeciwnika i ścieranie się z masami oponentów na polu chwały, plemiona preferujące zupełnie inne podejście do tematyki wojny i mające zupełnie inną mentalność, znalazły zastosowanie jako wojska zaczepne. Dla plemion celem wojny nigdy nie jest całkowite zniszczenie przeciwnika, ale osłabienie go, wybicie części jego wojsk, skradnięcie dóbr i ucieczka, z jednoczesną utratą jak najmniejszej ilości własnych sił. Życie w tego typu mentalności sprawiło, że plemiona są mistrzami w prowadzeniu wojny podjazdowej. Zwykle ich przedstawiciele poruszają się na szybkich wierzchowcach, przeprowadzając nie tyle groźne co upierdliwe rajdy na pozycje wroga, mimo wszystko skutkujące utratą materiałów, bogactw i żyć obrońców konwojów, czy też obozów, w których takie materiały są składowane. To z kolei zmusza przeciwnika do angażowania większej ilości sił do obrony tychże miejsc, a tym samym osłabia główne siły, jakie będą musiały przeciwstawić się regularnej armii Królestwa. Żelaźni Nomadzi Chociaż żyli w Górach Skowytu już wiele lat wcześniej, pochodzący z Zachodniej Straży Żelaźni Nomadzi rozwinąć skrzydła mogli dopiero po zawiązaniu sojuszu z siłami Ancalagona. Klan Szarego Gryfa, słynął w górach właśnie z umiejętności tresowania i dosiadania tychże majestatycznych zwierząt i ruszania na nich do walki. Nie byli to jedyni gryfi jeźdźcy Fiary, ale zdecydowanie jedni z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepsi. Naturalny talent to było jednak za mało, jeźdźcy nie mogli bowiem nosić ciężkich pancerzy, albo jakiegokolwiek porządnego opancerzenia, co czyniło ich łatwym celem dla łuczników i magów. Widząc jakie możliwości otwiera to przed jego wojskami Ancalagon nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie marnowanie potencjału tak wspaniałych jednostek. Nakazał on stworzyć dla nomadów pancerze ze stali, do której żelazo wydobywano w okolicach świętego źródła Norimaru. Pancerze zostały specjalnie zaklęte przez krasnoludzkich rzemieślników tak, aby były o wiele lżejsze niż są w rzeczywistości. W ten sposób smok zyskał całą armie dobrze opancerzonych wojowników, dla których żadna przeszkoda terenowa nie stanowi przeszkody, mogących bez trudu razić przeciwnika gradem zaklętych strzał, będąc daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Tak przygotowana armia, była zdaniem Ancalagona gotowa na podbój Fiary i przeciwstawienie się wielkiemu zagrożeniu, jakie widział w swych wizjach. Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Państwa